


I've Got You In My Sights

by cadkitten



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Overwatch (Video Game), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Creampie, Crossover, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Frottage, Grandpa Kink, Hair Kink, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Murder, Older Man/Younger Man, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Oral Sex, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch in DCU, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Tension, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Jason gets pulled in on a classified mission involving Slade and a man known as Soldier 76. Even in the midst of the most serious mission of his life, there's still time for old feelings to crop back up and new ones to be kindled.





	I've Got You In My Sights

**Author's Note:**

> For my writing challenge #23 Armpit Kink.  
> Beta Readers: kate1zena  
> Song[s]: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJaNYUd0yHg

The soft sound of crickets filled the air and Jason sighed, reaching into his pocket and pulling his phone free. One glance at the caller ID and any annoyance he'd felt evaporated. It had been _months_ since Slade had been the one to call him and it was always an event that Jason was ready for. He couldn't think of a single offer he'd turned down where Slade made the first move in regards to contact and he wasn't about to start now, no matter what this was about.

He slid his finger over the screen, tapped the comm in his ear and tucked his phone back into his pocket. "See you didn't forget my number after all." There was humor in his voice, but only to mask the truth of the words and he knew Slade was probably well aware of that.

Shifting how he was crouched on the rooftop, he tipped his head back, let the breeze rush through his hair. He wasn't even supposed to be out here tonight, but he'd needed the air, the open space of the world beneath him as he stepped off the side of each building to soothe the demons inside him. 

The line crackled with static for a moment before he heard Slade chuckle. The very sound was like fire right to his groin and he didn't bother trying to deny it to himself. It had _definitely_ been too long. Just as much as it had become habit that the pair of them kept going back to one another when things got too pent up to bear alone. 

"There's a job if you want to take it. Details are somewhat classified and there will be training involved."

Jason sucked on his tongue for a moment, considering the benefits and detriments of something that _could_ be government work given how Slade was discussing it. He tended to shy away from anything that involved Big Brother after a few unsettling events the last time he'd gone in head-first. 

"When and where?"

"Training would be in Star City. The job is overseas. When would be now." There was something tight in Slade's voice and Jason let his sigh be obvious across the line, shifted closer to the ledge and glanced over at the pair of girls he'd been trailing, one of them very clearly dealing, the other looking nervous and out of sorts. 

"Yeah, let me clean up a tiny mess. You know where to find me in twenty." He hit the line, disconnected before Slade could argue time frames with him and launched himself over the edge of the building, catching an old line on the way down and landing squarely right in between the girls and their exit from the alleyway. 

Fear lit up in their faces and the nervous looking one went to her knees, hands behind her head in an instant. Jason gave her a once over to check for weapons before he met the other girl's gaze. "Why are you dealing?"

The girl just shook her head, backed up until her back was against the wall, stopped there and Jason could tell she was fighting down tremors. 

He flicked his gaze to the other girl. "How about you? Got an answer?"

"F-family debt is owed."

Jason scowled at that. "Who?"

Both girls shook their head and Jason heard the barest movement of a foot on gravel somewhere behind him. His gun was out and pointed before anything could happen, the hammer clicked back and his finger on the trigger. "One more step, I _dare you_."

He caught a whiff of a familiar scent and eased up, uncocked his gun and tipped his head toward the girls. "How about I let you clean this one up." It wasn't a question, not by _any means_. 

Turning away from the girls, Jason met what he could only assume was Bruce's gaze from under his cowl and then walked right past him. "Blondie there is dealing, the other one is a tag along tonight. Family debt or some shit." He stepped out of the alleyway and without another word, headed back toward his bike.

Three blocks later, he had her purring between his thighs, excitement bubbling in his veins that soon enough he'd be with Slade again. Any amount of time always felt like too long, if he were honest, and this was definitely one of the longer _dry spells_ between them. No contact, no chance meetings. It had struck Jason that maybe Slade wasn't even in Gotham more than once, though true to his word, he never went looking for him, despite how easy it would have been. Bruce had tabs on him most of the time, even when he'd leave the country, and there was always some little hint as to where he'd gone left behind.

Pulling into his garage, Jason killed the engine and made his way toward the computer banks. He didn't even get halfway there before he heard the access code on the back door being entered and he paused, hand on his gun, waiting to find out who it was. 

The code was accepted and the door opened, revealing Slade in all his glory: gorgeous three piece suit, shoes shined to high hell, sunglasses covering his eyes, and a dog by his side. Behind him another figure entered, mostly hidden in the shadows, but Jason picked out the details he could within seconds: black and gold motorcycle jacket, pants just as easy to maneuver in as his own, nearly the same model of boots that he himself used, sunglasses as well, and a shock of white hair. 

Jason folded his arms across his chest. So it was right to business, then. He nodded toward the other man. "Friend of yours?"

"Yes." Slade came toward Jason and while his gate seemed confident to anyone that didn't know him, Jason knew better. He knew from their last meeting that something had blinded him pretty damn badly, though he hadn't really inquired as to what, not wanting to remind Slade of it when he was trying to get in his pants. The dog, the way he still clearly knew where Jason was, but the slightest hesitation spoke of possible augmentation.

Resting his butt back on his bike, Jason watched the other man trail after him, clearly letting Slade take the lead on this one. He didn't look the sort to relinquish control, which meant Slade either knew him pretty damn well or he'd been put forcefully in his place. Both were feelings Jason knew all too well when it came to Slade. 

"Not going to introduce me then?" He did his best to look amused, to _sound_ amused, despite the underlying feeling that he hadn't been Slade's first pick for whatever this was. 

The man behind Slade took another few steps, bringing him to stand beside him instead. "Jack Morrison. Unofficially, Soldier 76."

Jason let his eyebrows rise, a huff of breath leaving him. "Hope your results were better than the seventy five before you." It was meant to be a joke, but the upwards tip of Jack's chin told him he was more right than he wanted to be. He let out a low whistle through his teeth. "Jesus... well, that's a hell of an introduction." 

Pushing away from his bike, he offered up his hand, Jack immediately reaching out to clasp it, his grip firm. "Jason, usually go by Red Hood these days."

Letting go of Jack's hand, Jason side-eyed Slade, waiting to see what he was going to do or say. A minute passed and finally, Slade told the dog to sit, moved past Jason and took the only seat in the place, one leg crossing over the other, his hands resting easily on the armrests of Jason's computer chair. "You are needed for a mission. Details will only be provided once you are in and there is no backing out. The pay is _right_ up your alley. Saving humanity and fancy gut feeling and all that _shit_ you and your people seem to like."

Jason settled back against his bike, letting his tongue slide along his teeth, an amused grin trying to propagate on his face. "Me and _my_ people? You do realize I've basically been booted out of Gotham and I'm under surveillance from you-know-who all the time, right?"

"Except right now," Jack helpfully supplied. His hand dipped into his pocket and came back out holding a bright purple disk, glowing in the dim light of the room. "Nothing in or out right now, all video and audio is cut."

"We think we have about five minutes before one of your brood shows up to see what's going on."

Jason stared at the disk for a moment longer and then looked back at Slade. "What is this then? The things you _can_ tell me."

Slade gestured to Jack and Jason gave him a withering look before turning back to Jack, his face passive. 

"Government group that is not government sanctioned. We operate without backup and without recognition. Anything goes wrong and we _will_ be strung up and hung out to dry for it. Things go right and some Navy Seal team takes the credit. Black ops, but even further underground than that." Jack straightened and Jason could see the military background shining through in his stance alone. "We find vigilantes who are willing to take the risk to go under with us."

Jason plucked at the hem of his jacket, sighed after a moment. "Tell me I'm not going to end up signing my life away."

"No paperwork, no trail. We never speak without this activated about anything related to the tasks at hand, no electronic or written communications. Our orders are delivered by a single trusted entity face-to-face. No trail, no risk."

"There's always a trail." Jason scowled at him. "I don't give a fuck how careful you are, there's _always_ a way to hang someone in their own noose."

"No lies about the risks with this. You have no idea what you are getting into and I cannot tell you unless you are with us." Jack tucked the device back into his pocket finally. "But with an attitude like that, there's a reason we need you on our side."

Jason pushed himself off the bike, made his way to Slade and leaned over the chair, hands braced on top of Slade's own, his breath barely whispering past his ear. "Kiss me if this is trouble..."

Slade remained right where he was and Jason sighed, pulling back and reaching to run a hand through his hair. "How long?"

"Four days if it all goes as planned."

"What's the survival statistics?"

Slade stood then, his hand ghosting over Jason's side, squeezing and then releasing. "Same as every night, just a few more things you've never seen before."

Jason watched Slade make his way across to his dog, snap his fingers lightly, and then the three of them were heading to the door. They paused just outside it and Slade spoke without turning back toward him. "It'd be nice to work with you again."

The words sent ice through Jason and he knew instantly just how bad the situation was if Slade was speaking those words. "When and where?"

"We'll find you. One hour. Not here." Jack's voice drifted back to him and then the door closed and Jason took off his gloves, headed for the shower, shedding his uniform as he went. One hour wasn't a lot of time to prepare, but he trusted Slade knew him and knew what he'd need.

\--

Jason sat in the helicopter, his bags strapped in at his feet: one with weapons, the other with basic necessities, enough for all of them in case it became necessary. It was mostly protein bars, the super packed type that Tim and Bruce had engineered and the shakes that tasted like ass but didn't need to be refrigerated or anything else and were packed with nutrients and hydration. Survival food at its finest. First aid supplies, the Bat-variety, and one change of outfit if they happened to end up in the coldest place on the damn planet since he'd been given zero indication of where they were going or how supplied they were.

They'd slipped out, Jason leaving behind his usual sort of note when he was going undercover in Bruce's computer. They'd never needed it, but he always felt better doing it, just in case. A little tip-off in the event that Jason never returned from wherever he was going.

For a while, he watched out the open side, saw cities disappear under them, one after another, water open up around them and then there was nothing but blackness beneath them. Hours went by before the sound of a much larger aircraft cut through the drone of the chopper's blades. Jason watched as Jack strapped himself onto a tie-line and got himself halfway out the opposite side from where Jason was seated. There was lots of clunking and some yelling, but none of it sounding frantic, though Jason couldn't make out the words. 

The smell of fuel filled the air and Jason understood they were being re-fueled midair. For a moment, he marveled at just _how_ funded they must be to get one of those kinds of planes making a pit stop with them, but then he saw the bag that was passed off and he knew that even that was done underground. No funding, nothing but cash passed off in the dead of the night out over what had to be international waters by now.

Jack retreated back to his seat, buckled back in and unhooked the line, putting it back in its proper place before meeting Jason's gaze head-on. They stared one another down until Jason finally looked away, tipping his head back and closing his eyes, knowing rest was going to be important for anything this deep.

\--

The jostle of the helicopter landing woke him and he snapped into consciousness the same way he had every night since coming out of the pit, instantly and with some amount of terror in his veins. One pulse-pounding moment and then he was unfastening his restraints, swallowing the fear down like always, grabbing his bags and following Slade and his dog off the helicopter. 

It was night and there wasn't a light in sight, but Jason could tell they were on a helipad, hear the way it clicked under his boots, sensed the looming shapes of buildings around them, as if they were on the lowest one in the area. A door clicked open and he saw the faintest of lights somewhere deep inside. He stepped in behind Slade, Jack bringing up the rear. The door shut and a faint blue light switched on, bathing the hallway in it and he distantly heard the helicopter taking off again.

A few turns and they came into a large room, two cots up against the far wall, several giant screens littering the walls, a few smaller ones on a metal desk in the corner. Jason could find five computers, at least one a server if he was to believe the case, and the neatest cabling job he'd ever seen for something so obviously hurriedly put together. 

Slade's dog trotted over to the far corner, plopped down on a blanket that was set up next to water and food, Jason tracking his movement until he was sure he was out of the way. 

Jack gestured toward the cot closest to the dog. "Things over there, get comfortable, this is home for the next twenty hours."

"Where exactly is _here_?"

"This is Watchtower." Slade's slight smile told Jason it was probably a joke, that perhaps Slade had even named the damn place so he could tease Jason with it. 

Jason huffed. "Probably the only invite I'll ever get to one, hmm?" He shrugged off his jacket, shed his gloves, and made his way across the room to the computer bank. "Mind if I-"

"That's why you're here. Sure it up, patch the holes, extrapolate whatever you want while you find it, just realize you will _never_ speak about anything you see in there outside of this room."

"You should have brought Red Robin if you wanted-"

" _No_." Slade's voice was sharp, cutting Jason off faster than he'd ever done so before. "This is not the only thing you will be doing, just what you are doing for the next few hours. Then you train, and then the three of us deploy."

Jason pulled out the metal chair, settled in it, and brought the screens to life. Jack reached over his shoulder and opened up the bio-scanner. Jason watched it prick his finger, take his blood and after a minute, it unlocked, a voice asking for his authorization code. Jack rattled off a series of numbers and letters and Jason watched it analyze him before all the screens came to life. A quick few key strokes and Jack tapped in another password, engaging voice-override. "Stacy, add one for full access."

The screen showed he needed to put his hand on the bio-scanner and when Jack gestured, Jason did as he was told. A few minutes of inputting codes, setting things up, and choosing his spoken and keyed in passcodes and Jason was in, with full access.

Jack turned away and Jason tracked him in the reflection of the big screen, watching as he took off his jacket, his vest, and then his tank top. Something lit inside of him and swallowed thickly, looking back at his work as Jack's hands went to his pants. 

He'd barely delved in when Slade was there, leaning over his shoulder, one hand on the desk, the other on the back of his chair. "Should I be jealous?"

Jason shivered at that voice, at the memories it dredged up, and he couldn't help but smirk. "Maybe."

Slade moved, his hand coming up to push into Jason's hair, slowly pulling his head back until he leaned in and pressed his lips just under Jason's jaw, speaking there. "Always knew you had some messed up preferences, Jay-bird, but never thought it was _this_."

As much as Jason wanted to let this continue, to let Slade go down a path where he had to prove himself the better suitor, he knew he had work to do. Even from what he'd seen, this damn system was Swiss cheese at best. He closed his eyes for a moment, let his smile twitch over his lips, giving in this one time.

"What can I say?" He could hear Jack snoring on his cot and he almost wanted to laugh. "Older men do it for me, especially the strong-willed type and it looks like I just got put in a box made out of heaven."

Slade snorted, pulling back just the slightest. "A box with zero privacy and eventually too much information on everyone's parts."

"Like we haven't seen each other at our worst before." Jason shifted, focusing back on the screens in front of him. "As much as I'd rather _play_ , I've got work to do."

Slade's hand ghosted through his hair and then he was walking toward the cot in the corner. The metal legs moved against the ground ever so faintly and Jason put his mind back on his current task.

\--

Hours later, Jason had the network as safe as he felt like he could get it and he'd brought up the other computers, displaying them on the other screens in the room. The sheer amount of information on what they were doing was somewhat overwhelming and he realized Slade had been with Jack for the better part of two months already, working this mission, getting them in as deep as needed to take out key players at the most opportune time. 

Jason had even heard of one of the targets, knew the US Military had taken credit for the strike and sort of reveled in the fact that he'd never once thought to question that. When someone bad went down, Jason didn't tend to question it. While he didn't exactly trust the government, he wasn't really against it either, which left him just accepting it when he was told they did something. 

He used all the data he was presented, all the targets as they'd lined up over time, the vague pieces of information on things purchased or stolen to work with, and he added up their next target. It wasn't _easy_ , but Bruce had taught him well enough to follow a trail, to extrapolate it to its possible ends. By the time Jack rolled out of bed, Jason was standing behind his chair, arms crossed as he stared at one case file in particular. 

Jack's voice was still sleep-laden when he spoke, but he sounded pleased, all the same. "Find something?"

"Our target." There was no hesitation in Jason's voice, nothing to belay the one percent chance he was wrong.

The hand on his shoulder was warm, the pressure lighting the same fire inside him that Slade's touch had earlier, and he lamented not having relieved some pressure before getting stuck in a damn box with two men he could imagin bending him over the desk in a heartbeat. 

"He told me you were good, just didn't tell me you were _fast_."

"Slade doesn't promise things that aren't for certain. He can tell you every statistic, every accomplishment, and he can generalize as long as it's as vague as the word _good_. Saying I'm fast would imply too many things I am not. Saying I _would_ find who our target is wasn't a given. There was about a one percent chance I was incorrect. One assumption I had to make to arrive here."

"And that was?" Jack's hand still hadn't left his shoulder, kept him steadily set to smolder.

"Your choice of targets two and three and the order of them. At first glance, it seems as though one would have been much simpler than the other to go after, a sure thing when you had time to take her on back in July. Instead, you had Slade go in undercover, remove number three from the equation while you watched number two. It's the only time you have split up since starting this and from the notes, reading between the lines on both of you, I can see you both had misgivings about it. Slade for what you were trying to cover up and you for what you _were_ covering up."

Jason turned then, staring right at him, his voice low enough Slade shouldn't have been able to hear. "You cared for her. I cannot say why, that part isn't clear, but you did. The decision to take her out was a difficult one and one you felt you had to do on your own. Slade's target had to have been related somehow or you wouldn't have waited on his confirmation to kill her. That part... that _hesitation_ gave me some doubt. If there had been something personal involved in this, there was a slim chance I was incorrect."

"And who would the target have been if it wasn't this one," Jack gestured at the ragged-looking man on the screen. 

"You."

Jack's fingertips tightened for a moment and then left Jason completely. "Ruthless, just like him, aren't you?"

" _Protective_ , just like _you_ ," Jason corrected, reaching to lock up the system, turning and leaning back on the desk. "Only one person in this room qualifies as ruthless and they're currently pretending to be asleep."

"Jason," Slade sounded somewhat grumpy, "You're an asshole."

"You know there's only one part of me you really want." Jason caught the way Jack's shoulders shook with restrained laughter, how he had to turn away to compose himself, and he heard Slade shuffling around, grumbling under his breath. 

Slade stood, stooped over and pulled a jug out from under the bed and Jason winced, heading for the door. "I think it's time to go stand in the hallway." It wasn't actually watching Slade take a piss that bothered him, knew it wasn't like it was _that _bad given some of the hell they'd been through together. It was more that he was afraid even seeing something like that, he'd end up more turned on than he already was from a simple touch from a man he barely even knew.__

__Stepping into the hall, he heard the door catch behind him and then Jack stepped out with him, closing it after him. The soft blue light bathed them as they stood across from one another, both leaning on opposite walls, both with their arms crossed. Jason would have laughed if the proximity wasn't making it hard for him to breathe._ _

__"Just so you're aware... you don't hide things well."_ _

__Jason tipped back his head. "Which part? The fact that I would give about anything for a smoke right now, the fact that it's been _months_ since I've seen Slade and I'm maybe a little overeager to see him, or the _other_ part?"_ _

__"All of it." Jack reached up, his fingers locking and his arms stretching up over his head. Jason caught a good look at all that gorgeous white hair nestled in his pits, the hint of what he knew was over his chest, and he felt the surge of lust like a freight train, had to look at the floor to keep his breathing steady._ _

__"But that last one is getting more and more obvious. Watch it or you'll make Slade jealous and _none_ of us want that."_ _

__Jason bit down on his tongue, sucked it for a second, and then sighed. "Look, it's just been a while, okay? Not trying to make anyone uncomfortable here."_ _

__Jack was across the hall in under a second, his hand pressing against the wall beside Jason's head. He could almost feel him, _could_ feel his body heat. "Trust me, no one is uncomfortable. Given the right time, the right place, an opportunity where Slade doesn't want to take my head off for it..." he pressed even closer, his words barely audible, "I'd ruin you for him. Take you so hard you'd be sobbing my name in your sleep for _years_ , wanting me back."_ _

__Jason's breath caught, his cock throbbing to life in his pants, harder than he swore he'd been since the first time Slade had cornered him and he'd got his hands on that beautiful head of hair. "Mother _fuck_ ," he spit out, hearing Jack chuckle as he turned back to the door. _ _

__"Pretty sure _Daddy_ is done pissing by now."_ _

__Jason almost choked, staring after Jack with his mouth hanging open as he stepped inside the room. The door swung shut and he slid down the wall, crouching there as he attempted to gain some amount of control over himself again. Some things, some days...._ _

__It was only the door opening again that made him look up, some unknown quantity of time later, and he found Slade standing there, clearly watching him from behind those perpetual sunglasses. "Did a good job on the system." The words implied that it was better than Tim would have, the tone telling him what Slade wanted to say. It had always been about reading between the lines with him._ _

__Slade stepped out into the hallway, closed the door and just stood there, his arms crossed as he stared down at Jason. "You're obvious."_ _

__Jason huffed. "You think I don't know that? Give me a fuckin' break, Slade. You guys give me an hour to get cleaned up, packed up, and get some food in me. Wasn’t exactly time for any R &R."_ _

__He watched the slow grin broaden Slade's lips. "Watch out, my ego can only inflate so much."_ _

__Jason stood up, intentionally brushed past Slade. "Yeah, well, my _dick_ can only take so much."_ _

__Slade's hand shot out, snagged Jason and slammed him back against the wall, the force _brutal_ , leaving Jason with his breath gone, his insides afraid to draw in another breath, and he reveled in it. It was that sheer power that did it for him with Slade: being tossed around like he was nothing, knowing that because he let him, Slade could do _anything_ he wanted with him. Jason had no doubt that he knew him well enough to take him out if it ever came to it, but he also knew his emotions would stop him from it. Sure, Slade was the bad guy most of the time, the asshole that showed up at the worst possible moments, but he was perched somewhere between what Jason was and what anyone else they took down tended to be. Mercenary for hire wasn't _quite_ the same thing as cold blooded killer. And the fact that Jason had seen Slade turn down a contract only to offer the other side a better deal when he saw something truly fucked up going on? That was where the line was, the reason why he had stopped trying to take Slade out a long time ago._ _

__Slade's thigh pushed up between his own, pressing right against his still _very_ excited cock and Jason rocked against it, relief flooding through him at the contact. _ _

__"Horny little boy... never grew out of that, did you?"_ _

__Jason gasped, let out the smallest of whines, and Slade took hold of his hair, tipped his head back and pressed his lips right over Jason's Adam's apple. His tongue laved over the area and Jason's hips jerked faster, his hands coming up and pushing under Slade's tank top, finding the fine dusting of hair on his chest and just rubbing over it again and again as he climbed higher._ _

__His thighs started to tremble and he groaned as he felt Slade start to open his cargo pants. His cock bobbed free and Slade went down on one knee, taking him in _just_ as Jason started to cum. It wasn't the first time they'd used this tactic to make sure no mess was left behind, no evidence of their encounters, and the memories of other times drove Jason higher, the pulse of his orgasm throbbing deep inside him until he was blessedly empty. _ _

__Only then did Slade pull away, standing up and rearranging his shirt, leaving the tent in his own pants so very obvious. And then he was gone, pushing back through the door and stepping in as Jason did up his pants with shaking fingers._ _

__He heard Jack's voice and he couldn't help the redness in his cheeks from it. "You take care of him?"_ _

__No response came from Slade, but Jason knew the look he'd be wearing on his face, like the fuckin' cat that got the canary. _Damn bird references_._ _

__\--_ _

__Sweat trickled down Jason's back, rolled down to seep into the waistband of his pants. Not that he wasn't used to it, but that never made it comfortable. He whipped around, blocked another hit from Slade, ducked under a kick and lashed out at Jack, narrowly missing him. They'd been going for _hours_ and Jason had barely landed a blow on Jack. Whoever had trained him had done it damn well and even Jason's history, all the people he'd trained under in his life hadn't prepared him to face both of them at the same time. _ _

__Another duck and he came up hard, fast, connected with Slade in a way that even _sounded_ painful. He heard the grunt and used the split second to take Slade all the way down. _ _

__Slade tapped the floor and Jason was instantly after Jack, throwing himself into it, not holding back anything anymore. He knew it had to be that way, had tried keeping it low key for sparring already like he did with Dick, Tim or even Damian on the mats. This was like facing off against Bruce, only _worse_. _ _

__A shiver threatened to rip up his spine and Jason _used_ that, used the thrill caused by his adrenaline to push in closer, to start to block Jack, blow-for-blow, dancing him across the floor in what _seemed_ aimless, but wasn't. He took a few hits that fucking _hurt_ in the process, things he should have backed off because of, and the instant he heard the slide of a knife, he went down hard, ripped Jack's legs out from under him, watched him go down and try to roll with it, only to throw himself on his back, rip the knife from his hand, and get it to Jack's throat. He used the flat of the blade, pressed he cool steel against him and slowly shifted until he was cupped right up against his backside, hid his smirk as Jack tried to bite back a groan. _ _

__"Aww... _Grandpa_ got himself bested by the pretty boy, hmm?" He allowed himself one rock of his hips, heard the intake of breath, heard _Slade's_ agitated growl from behind him, and he whispered out, "Oh, _Soldier_ , I'd _give_ before Slade strings you up by your fuckin' nads." _ _

__Jack made a throaty little sound and his hand tapped the floor. Jason let his body drag against him as he pulled himself up, waited until Jack rolled over and offered his hand, not missing the way his cargo pants were _definitely_ tighter in the front. _ _

__Jack dusted off his clothing, took his knife back, and then pinned Jason with his gaze. "I'm not your damn _Grandpa_ , just so we're perfectly clear."_ _

__"Please... how damn _old_ are you?"_ _

__Jack's hand shot out, grasped Jason's chin hard, holding on as he stepped into his personal space once more. "Old enough to know what you want." He let go and slid his knife back into its holster. "You're sloppy, distracted by your libido, and _you_ ," he jabbed two fingers toward Slade, "you're worse than him now that he's here. Shape up or I ship him back where he came from."_ _

__"Fuck off, Morrison."_ _

__Jack paused his path across the room beside Slade and Jason watched the anger and possessiveness roll off the two of them, the swell of their egos like a damn mating call for him; he swore the air was so thick he could have choked on it. He watched them posture for a moment and then forced himself to look away as his mind began to supply him with images of _them_ together. Sex was one thing but _hate fucking_? That was something else entirely; something he was pretty sure those two could corner the market on if they wanted to and Jason was one hundred percent certain that had only happened since he'd entered the picture. _ _

__He settled himself on Slade's cot, went to nursing his wounds, Slade's dog resting his head on his thigh. He had things to think about, was pretty sure they all did after that. Loose ends, distractions, and paths to the end of this. One thing was certain: they all needed their heads in the game on this one and Jason was certain it was going to fall on him to figure out how they were going to do that._ _

__\--_ _

__Night came and so did the chopper, the sound of the blades slicing through the air permeating even in here. Jason shivered, standing up and shrugging on his jacket, picking up both bags and heading for the door, Jack already holding it open. Slade and his dog brought up the back and the moment they were all in the soft blue light of the hallway, Jason paused, forcing them to hold up and wait on him given the width of the hallway._ _

__"We've avoided it so far, but I don't think that's the best option anymore. The tension is thick enough to cut and we need to have one another's backs out there. Particularly with who we're up against," he turned enough to look back at them, "we need our heads in the game. When we get there, we'll be checking into one of the most expensive hotels in the world. There will be nine hours before our target arrives, before we have a chance to do a damn thing. We already have our plans, we just verify they'll work, get the necessary pieces in place, and then-" he carefully looked Jack and then Slade up and down in the most obvious way he could manage, " _we fuck_."_ _

__He watched the smirk spread on Slade's face, the shock blossom on Jack's, and he just turned around, opened the outside door, plunging them into darkness as the blue light went off. He rushed across the helipad, slipping into the chopper and taking his prior seat, strapping down his bags and settling back just as Slade stepped onto the chopper. Jack came in behind him, dealing with the dog as Slade leaned over, on firm, calloused hand cupping Jason's cheek. He kissed him deeply, _possessively_ , and Jason knew they were on again. _ _

__His heart flip-flopped in his chest and he smiled into the kiss, nipping Slade's lip and then yanking him closer to speak loudly in his ear, trying to be heard over the chopper blades. " _All_ of us, Slade. We all need the release and you damn well know it. Play nice!"_ _

__Slade's fingers caressed Jason's throat, slipping down and off of him a moment later. "Me _first_."_ _

__Jason huffed out a laugh, watching Slade take a seat across from him this time, Jack taking the one beside him by some silent agreement._ _

__They'd only been in the air a few minutes when Jack's hand settled on Jason's thigh. It was warm, warmer than Jason would have expected given the open sides of the helicopter, larger than Slade's, if only by a bit. He didn't do anything with it, only rested it there, but it was enough to ignite that flame inside of Jason, make him imagine having his hand somewhere else entirely._ _

__\--_ _

__Hours drifted by, at some point they got re-fueled again and Jason watched both Jack and Slade doze off until he did as well._ _

__When he woke up, they were still in the air and the light was fading from the sky, the edge of darkness creeping up on them and he marveled at the distance the pilots were capable of, knew they were switching out, one sleeping, one flying, alternating into oblivion._ _

__Another half hour and both Slade and Jack woke up as they came into Singapore's airspace. He watched the landscape change under them, saw familiar buildings below. They came in for a landing on one of the taller ones and Jason knew it was their hotel, that they were already checked in simply because of who they were posturing to be. [brought up] The three of them and Slade's dog made their way down the stairs, were greeted by a single member of the staff, someone Jack had assured them was in on all of their plans, a part of their organization._ _

__He and Slade trailed behind Jack and the girl, watching them banter until they were in their hallway and she took on an entirely different demeanor, taking Jack's bag and keeping her mouth shut as she took them to their room, opened it and passed out keys, went in with them and Jason watched as she twisted her hands around and a blue glow appeared between them. She pressed it to the wall and instantly became a small turret. He arched his eyebrow at it, flicking his gaze to Jack, who was just watching her, looking proud._ _

__She left without a word and Jack offered a smile to Jason. "Helpful little trick she has there, trust me."_ _

__Jason shrugged, ditching his stuff next to the couch and making his way into one of the two bathrooms, making a quick job of washing up. Hearing the water stop in the other room, he came back out into the bedroom, found Slade sitting on the edge of the bed, his towel low around his hips. Jack stepped out of the opposite restroom, his state of dress similar and Jason had to hold back a moan._ _

__Seeing both men like this, so little on left him desperate to get a taste, his cock swelling in his pants. "I feel a bit overdressed."_ _

__Slade sat back, a smirk pulling at his lips, his head tipping back. "Any scrap of material would be too much for you."_ _

__Jason shrugged out of his jacket, letting it fall onto the couch, kicking off his shoes and toeing off his socks. Tugging his tank top over his head, he dropped it to the floor, purposefully swayed his hips as he advanced on both of them, _knew_ he had their full attention. "And now... _we fuck_." He let the smile tug at his lips, his hands dropping to his belt, unfastening it and then popping the button on his pants, lowering the zipper and hooking his thumbs into the fabric. One good tug and they were sliding down over his hips, lower and lower until they were pooling at his ankles and he stepped out of them. _ _

__"Now let me see what I came here for."_ _

__"All business?" Jack's voice sounded amused. All the same, he dropped his towel and Jason had to choke back the moan that wanted out. The beautiful fine trail of white hair continued down his abdomen, spreading into beautiful curls at the base of a pretty damn impressive cock. His hips were glorious, the toned "v" still there, despite his age, and Jason let himself get lost in the idea of burying his nose in those curls._ _

__Then Slade was leaning back, one hand opening his towel, spreading his legs and showing Jason _everything_. He was already hard, fully erect and in all his glory, thick length waiting for Jason's touch, for his ass, for everything he'd ever done with Slade. Images rolled over him and he bit his lip, shivering down to his very toes as he forced himself to lean against the wall beside the bed. "I want to watch you both for a minute."_ _

__Jack's chuckle was _dark_ and Jason's breath caught. He watched as Jack made his way to Slade, shoved his hand in his hair and yanked his head back, claiming his mouth in a way that had both Slade and Jason groaning. There was undeniable power there, lust that remained barely contained within the pair of them. _ _

__Their every action was done with ease; like artwork to watch as they moved up the bed, as Jack lowered himself down against Slade, their cocks brushing against one another as they continued to kiss as if they were devouring one another. All tongue and teeth, desperate need that left Jason with his hand around his cock as he watched. He didn't jerk off, didn't want to get _that_ excited before it was his turn, but he needed the touch to ground him._ _

__Jason shifted from the wall, crawling on the bed and kneeling beside them, watching the way their lengths brushed one another, the way Jack's precum slicked Slade's foreskin, the way both of them worked against one another, such restrained power in their actions. Everything in Jason told him he wanted to be between them, wanted to be used by them both until he was trembling, begging them to finish, begging to cum._ _

__Jack pressed one hand to Slade's hip, ground himself down hard against him, earning a loud moan from Slade, their hips rocking frantically until Jack pulled back, sat back on his heels and leveled his gaze on Jason. "Got your fill of watching, kid?"_ _

__Jason reached out, trailed his hand down Jack's chest, reveling at the softness of the hair beneath his hands, softer than Slade's was, though he enjoyed the coarseness of Slade's under his palm just as much. Shifting up over Slade, Jason carefully settled astride him, his backside toward him, both hands pressing against Jack's abdomen, sliding upward and back through the hair, up until he was under his pits, fingers curling in the hair there, his cock throbbing at the mere idea of what he was doing._ _

__Slade's chuckle met his ears, even as slick fingers pressed up inside of him. "He's got a _thing_ , just let him do it. It's like he gets some kind of high off of it. Trust me."_ _

__Normally Jason would have thought to be embarrassed by being outed like that, but the idea of shoving himself face first in Jack's pits, inhaling his manly scent, licking over the sensitive skin made his cock throb in absolute pleasure._ _

__Slade's fingers fit him like an old glove, perfect and without a single ounce of pain, prepping him just as carefully as they always did, and he was silently thankful for it._ _

__His met Jack's mouth, slid his tongue into his mouth, rocking against the palm that had found its way down against his cock, lightly holding him but not moving._ _

__"That's it, gorgeous. You ready for my cock, hmm?"_ _

__Jason let out a breathy little sound and Slade grunted, his fingers leaving him. He distantly heard the sound of the lubricant opening, his own fingers finding Jack's nipples, pinching until he had his hand cupped behind Jason's head, was delving into his mouth as if he were after something, like he wanted to drink him down. Their lips parted long enough for Jack to issue a harsh whisper of, "Want you on my cock so bad, boy."_ _

__Jason shivered and Slade let out a snarl. "Tell me _who's_ gonna fuck you first, Jay-bird."_ _

__A little smirk pulled at Jason's mouth, his eyes alight as he breathed out, " _Daddy's_ gonna put his big. Thick. Cock. Inside me. He's gonna take me until he loses it _so deep inside me_ and then he's gonna let _Grandpa_ take his turn." His hands slid toward Jack's sides again, his breathing picking up with excitement as he pushed his palms up under his arms, pressing against his pits and letting out a desperate moan. "And then he's gonna fuckin' fill me, too."_ _

__"Sweet baby Jesus," Jack breathed out and Jason heard Slade chuckle._ _

__"Want to see him _really excited_? Lift your arms up, let him see, let him _taste_."_ _

__Jason squirmed and Slade grabbed his hips, yanked him down forcefully and Jason cried out as Slade speared up inside of him, filled him up with his familiar length and he trembled, hips bucking, unable to stop himself from fucking against Slade. It'd been so very long, so long since he'd had Slade's cock inside him and he'd _missed_ it. _ _

__Jack slowly lifted his arms, slid them over his head and gripped the opposite elbows, leaving him completely open. Instantly, Jason ducked his head, leaned down and pressed his nose against Jack's pit, inhaled deeply, a tremor sliding through him. His mouth opened and his tongue dragged over the soft white hair, the tang of sweat meeting his tongue, the lack of deodorant because Jack had _showered_ leaving Jason greedy. There was no danger, no need to fear a damn thing about what he was doing, and he pressed his mouth fully against him, lapping at him, moaning against the flesh until Jack was moaning with him, his other hand in his hair, holding him tight against his pit._ _

__Slade groaned, his hips starting to jerk up against Jason, thrusting needily into him and he knew Slade hadn't been with anyone else either. It was obvious in how damn bad he seemed to want to cum, in how hard he was fucking up into him. The bed started to protest and he felt Slade shift enough to get more leverage and Jason choked out a cry against Jack's pit, sucking at the skin until Jack all but ripped him back, caught his hair with the other hand and shoved him toward the other pit._ _

__Jason's cock throbbed, his hands coming up to rub against Jack's chest hair, helping Slade now, actively bouncing his ass on his cock, the sharp slap of skin-on-skin echoing in the room as he acted like he was eating out Jack's pit, buried himself against it until he couldn't breathe._ _

__Slade's sharp moan prefaced the hard jerk of his hips up inside him, and Jason pulled back, panting out, " _Yes, Daddy! Yes! Cum in me, oh god please_." _ _

__Slade's hips gave a few more quick jerks and then he was pushing Jason up. "Turn around. Give _Grandpa_ your ass. He looks like he's ready to rut already."_ _

__Jack let out a deep chuckle, let Jason scramble around until he was leaning down over Slade, cock nestled against Slade's spent one, his ass perked up for Jack to take._ _

__He gasped as he felt him nudge against him, felt the thickness of his cock pushing up inside him and moaning at how full he felt._ _

__Slade hummed softly, a lazy smile on his face. "Grandpa feel good, boy?"_ _

__" _So good_." Jason panted softly as he pushed one hand up over Slade's chest, feeling the difference, marveling at the way it was completely different and equally as desirable. He shivered and Jack groaned, hands going to his hips and gripping him hard, hauling his ass up a bit more and then starting to pound into him, jarring Jason forward with every movement. _ _

__Slade shifted one arm up over his head and Jason got as close as he could, not quite able to reach it, but he could _smell_ it and that was enough. He pushed his hand under himself, started frantically stroking off, gasping random curse words._ _

__Jack hunched over him, spreading his legs a bit more for leverage and then snapping his hips hard up into Jason, his cock filling Jason so completely he was sure he'd never ever forget the glory of this experience, between these two beautiful men._ _

__Shuddering, Jason started to clench around Jack, his orgasm building in his belly, and then he was cumming, damn near sobbing out, " _G-Grandpa_ ," leaving Slade shaking with mirth under him, Jack snarling behind him._ _

__"I'll fuckin' show you _Grandpa_ , kid. Your grandpa do this?" Two hard thrusts and then Jack was cumming, moaning louder than Jason had expected. He could feel his cock throbbing, swore he could feel his cum spurting into him even though he knew that wasn't possible. He fucked him through the whole thing, until Jason was babbling, words falling from his lips that he was sure were once meant to beg for mercy, but meant nothing at all once they left his lips. _ _

__Jack pulled out and a second later Jason felt their combined cum starting to slide down the back of his balls, knew it was dripping down onto Slade and he buried his face against Slade's chest, trying to catch his breath._ _

__Jack's hands rubbed over his hips and lower back, kept him at ease until he gently tugged him back, helped Jason lay down on the bed, sliding down behind him. Slade was up in an instant, reaching for the nightstand, coming back with a cool washcloth, wiping over himself and then reaching past Jason, doing the same for Jack before he started to work on cleaning Jason up._ _

__Once he was done, Jason relaxed, one leg curled over Slade's thigh, heel hooked behind him, his hand holding onto Jack's as he started to drift, so satisfied he couldn't help it. "Just... gonna..."_ _

__Distantly, he heard Slade's reassurance, Jack's quiet chuckle as he fell into the warmth of sleep._ _

__\--_ _

__Jason stood over their target, his gun cocked, ready to pull the trigger. Behind him, he heard the ring of Slade's blades slicing through the guy's security staff, the constant shower of Jack's bullets as they impacted target after target. He held his ground, his instructions firm, his gaze hard and unblinking._ _

__The guy was scowling up at him, was missing two teeth, courtesy Jason's boot and his fist. Blood was running down his jaw and the bullet in his gut was just assurance, meant to let him bleed out even if he did somehow get away. Jason liked taking out insurance policies when it was necessary to take down his target._ _

__A sickening gurgle issued behind him and he heard the slosh of blood that was Slade flicking his blade clean. Footsteps from his left, Slade's. Jason didn't flinch._ _

__Another two shots and he heard Jack change his cartridge, his footsteps coming in from the left._ _

__Jason pressed his foot down harder on the guy's wound, earned a choked laugh for his efforts as both men joined him, flanking on either side. He slowly brought his gun up, gave it a count of three, the whisper of a prayer leaving his lips, and he pulled the trigger._ _

__The target's head fell back and Jason wiped his shoe on the guy's suit jacket, stepping back and turning to survey the rest of the room, the blood bath that lay before them. "Your guys gonna clean this shit up?"_ _

__Jack's hand came to rest on his shoulder and this time Jason felt the warmth of affection rather than the spiral of lust forming inside him. "'Course they are, kid. You think we'd just leave the best hotel in Shanghai full of bullets and blood?"_ _

__Jason let a grin spread over his face as he led the way out of the room. "Never know, old man. You could've forgotten to call it in."_ _

__Slade's amused voice followed him down the hall. "Oh, your ass is gonna pay for that."_ _

__Jason honestly couldn't think of anything he wanted more._ _


End file.
